


Subtle Reminders of You

by Alconis



Series: The Lucenarium: After Dark [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: In the quiet moment before it began, Vesper Tan held her breath.“Are you ready?” Asher Mir stood in front of her, his eyes crystal clear.It is always difficult to remind someone of their worth when they themselves believe they are worthless, but sometimes, the most powerful reminder comes from the most tender place.





	Subtle Reminders of You

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains consensual sexual violence that some readers might find uncomfortable. And remember, with any BDSM scene, the most important rule is that it is consensual, safe, and sane - Seriously. Play safe, please note the tags and the archive rating, and if this is not your particular cup of tea, please read no further.

In the quiet moment before it began, Vesper Tan held her breath. 

“Are you ready?” Asher Mir stood in front of her, his eyes crystal clear.

She nodded.

Reaching up with the hand that wasn’t his, he grasped her jaw, the gesture rough and unkind. In the next moment, Vesper relaxed as she anticipated what came next. 

He stepped back and released her jaw. There was a breath of silence, and then his left hand came up and slapped her cheek, palm against skin, forcefully and swift. It stung, and the pain blossomed across her face, leaving her cheek feeling hot and tight.  “Who do you belong to, my dear?” 

She remained silent, focusing only on the sting.

“Look at me, assistant.” Vesper realized she had her eyes shut tight, and she opened them to find that Asher’s eyes remained hard, though they held no malice. “Shall I repeat myself?” 

She nodded, and she let her eyelids flutter closed as he stepped back and slapped her again. This time, she could not help but to let out a sharp cry as the force of the blow twisted her head to the side. Then she felt his palm caress her jaw where it stung. Her breath was stolen from her as the feeling of his thumb against her cheekbone sent a current of arousal through her. Asher gently turned her face to center so she could see him standing in front of her once more.

“Must I repeat myself again? Or has this reminder improved your recollection?” His face was close to hers, and this close, she could see how his eyes were electric blue in the low light, each nuanced shade of neon combining to make his eyes seem to glow. “Tell me who you belong to. And use your words this time. Don’t stand idly silent. It makes you seem witless and skittish.” 

“Yes, Sir.” She kept her eyes locked with his. “I am yours, Sir. If it pleases you, Sir, will you remind me I am yours?” 

She then felt his lips on hers, and they were soft and cool, and she couldn’t help but close her eyes again. When he pulled away, she opened them and was rewarded with something that resembled a smile. Asher ran his hand down her arm to where her wrists were cuffed behind her, testing the dove-grey leather as if to assure her it wouldn’t fail. “Remember, assistant, you are mine to do with as I please.”

Vesper trembled a bit as the Vex arm pulled her toward him at her waist, stumbling slightly as she found his chest. Her breasts crushed against his coat, suede cool against her skin, and she rested her head on his shoulder. The arm came up around her to rest its metal digits between her shoulder blades, and he held her close.

“You are mine, my dear, always.” The words were whispers that fit in the empty space of her mind as he kissed the skin below her ear. “Let me show you.” 

Vesper felt Asher turn with her in his arms, the arm keeping her steady even as it guided her. This was a dance in slow motion -- him leading and her following, only backwards. He found their bed, and he guided her down gently, keeping her head cradled as he pressed her into the soft covers. Her shoulders ached pleasantly as his weight bore down on her, stretching her arms behind her back. His knee was between her legs, the texture of the rough fabric as pleasant as the pressure of his thigh against her core. When she was settled, he stood back, assessing her with a scientist’s eye. 

“You are both objectively and intrinsically beautiful, my dear.” He gazed at her a moment longer, bringing a blush to her cheeks that stretched down her neck and made her skin warm from lilac to a translucent violet. He made a frustrated sound. “Do not become overwrought. I would not say it if it were not factually correct.” 

She could not help but give a tiny huff of laughter, even as he turned and picked up a riding crop. Asher rolled his eyes heavenward and grumbled before turning back to her, remaining as serious as ever. 

“Vesper, look at me.” She lifted her eyes to him, as he stood with the crop in hand. He tapped lightly at her breast with the end. “Who do these belong to?” 

“You, Sir.” She sucked in a breath as the crop came down with a light smack over her chest. He dragged the flat whip over the skin he had just hit, soft and smooth against the tender flesh, and she resisted the urge to fidget and her clench her thighs together. 

“Very good.” He dragged the crop down her body to the tops of her thighs, then gave another swat, this one slightly harder, then another. Vesper gasped, releasing her breath in a shudder. “What about these pretty legs, these thighs? Who do they belong to?” 

“You, Sir,” and the crop swung back and hit her again. After the pain faded, Vesper felt a flood of pleasure fill her body, and she could feel the wetness building between her legs. 

“Again, very good.” He murmured under his breath as he reached down to slide the metal hand over her stomach, lingering for a moment, then moving away so that he was only touching her with the crop. 

He swung at her thighs again, then once more, and then a third. Each time, she rocked forward, breathless and she felt her cries of shock ebbing as the pain sent chemicals through her system to make her feel as though she was floating. Vesper needed more. “Asher, _Sir_ , please. Please…” 

Asher gave her a hard look again and used the crop to part her legs. “Please, what? Hmmm?” He trailed the edge of the crop over her thighs and toward her labia. “Please, more? Please, less?” With a sharp thud, he punctuated each question with a blow at the tender flesh, and Vesper cried out, louder this time. “You sound less convinced of what you want.” He knelt down and kissed at the inside of her leg where the flesh was the softest. 

“Please,” she said, after she’d gasped when his lips found her cunt. “Please, I need you.” 

There was a silence as he stood up, and then a smack, directly on the small patch of purple hair that covered her mons. She twitched, trying to stay still, and the thudding sensation stayed with her, delighting her as she became more untethered. 

“Vesper, dear, will we need to start again? I have just reminded you to whom you belong. Are you truly dull-witted, or have you just not been listening?” Asher leaned over her, and as he looked into her eyes once more, he dipped his left hand between her legs. “This tells me you’ve been listening, and simple logic dictates you would not belong to me if you were dull-witted. What is it then?” 

He reached up and put two fingers between her lips, letting her suck the taste of herself off his fingers. She relished the feeling of his rough hand as it rested on her jaw. As she swirled her tongue over his fingers, she heard him take a small inhale, and he pushed further into her mouth.

“Or is it simply that you would enjoy further assertion of the thesis?” He put his fingers almost to the back of her mouth, gagging her, before pulling out. She looked at him, hungry and desperate, and he looked back at her idly, expression cool. Finally, he sighed, as if he was put upon by her unspoken request. “I suppose further evidence could be presented?” 

Her body was pulled forward and turned onto her stomach. Though her shoulders were still pulled back, the new position made her sigh in pleasure as the blood rushed back into her arms after she’d lain on them for so long. Her chest was pressed to the duvet, and she had to arch her neck and back so she could raise her head to breathe. Her arms stayed cuffed at the small of her back, and she felt his palm come to rest underneath them briefly before stepping further back. Vesper felt exposed, more so that she could no longer see him. 

She heard the whistle of air only fractions of a second before the swat of the crop landed on the globe of her ass, then a second one came straight after on the backs of her thighs. She gasped, then cried out again, louder, as she was surprised by a third hit right below the small of her back. He rested the flat of the crop in the dimple of her buttocks, and she felt metal fingers slide over and then squeeze her hips. 

“By now, I expect you will have reached a state of arousal and endorphins that I could do this for another hour.” He hit her again, then again. “But even I must admit there is a limit to how much theory can be explored through practical demonstration and testing.” 

He set the flat edge of the whip softly in the soft flesh between her labia and her ass. He raised the crop by a few inches and then gave her a smack, gentler than the rest but still with a bit of force. 

Vesper moaned, the sound loud in the quiet room. “Please.”

The crop hit again. “Please, what?” 

“Oh god, Asher. Please,  _ Sir.”  _ Vesper sobbed into the pillow. “Please, oh god, please. Fuck me, Sir.”

“And so I will, once you tell me to whom you belong.” Asher’s words were hot against the skin of her thigh before he kissed her there. 

“You, always.” She held her breath and waited for the blow. “Sir.” 

Instead, she felt the softest press of his lips against her cunt. Then a long, slow lick from her clit all the way to her ass that made her gasp. Then the minutes seemed to stretch out as he nipped at her labia, sucking gently, then licking her where his lips had been. It was as if he was soothing some invisible wound. He punctuated these with open mouthed kisses on her clit, tongue swirling and dancing over the sensitive organ but never lingering. 

The Vex hand pressed down at the small of her back, and he once again dipped the fingers of his left hand between her legs, filling her with two, then three digits. But they were only briefly there before he pressed his mouth against her once more, this time fucking her gently with his tongue. 

After several minutes of his attention, she was panting. She began to fuck herself against him, and his hand drifted down and his thumb found her clit, pressing and rubbing gently, but again, never lingering. It was driving her mad. Vesper tried to press up against his mouth, wanting more, offering herself like some sort of supplicant begging for mercy.

“Asher, please, you’ll make me come.” She whined at him, and then she tried to pull away. “Sir, please. You said earlier I couldn’t come without your permission.” 

There was a disgruntled huff of something that might have been laughter. He leaned back and then spoke his words against the crease of where her thigh and ass came together.  “Consider this your permission, my dear.” 

He moved the Vex hand away, and she fell forward, writhing. He gripped her hip, pulling her back towards him and then pressing metal digits inside her, all larger than his own fingers. Vesper rocked back against them, and as she sank down on his right hand, his left found her ass and pressed gently against her entrance. 

Her legs began to tremble, and her breathing sped up. Realizing that she wanted more than anything to be filled up, she began to beg. “Asher, oh god.” He smoothed his hand over her skin and then smacked her ass, making her shake and curse. “Oh, by the Traveler. Sir,  _ please _ .” She tried to rock back and forth against the hand, but his left gripped at her hip and kept her in place as his other thrust idly, slow and solid in her cunt. 

“Will you come for me, my dear?” He leaned forward and ran his nose against her skin, his touch soft and silky, before he found tender muscle and bit down, teeth sinking in hard and marking her. The pain spread as though ink on a page, outward in great rivers of sensation. Vesper could feel Asher lean back and, though she couldn’t see him, she  _ knew _ he was admiring his handiwork. Then, he pressed his lips against the mark and ran his tongue over it to bear down tenderly against the pain. 

It sent her over her edge, and Vesper fell apart around him. Her release came at first with gradual sobs, but those became a howl that became solid and tangible in her ears. He kept fucking her with the hand that wasn’t his, kissing and biting her on her legs, thighs, hips, until she couldn’t hold herself up any longer. As her orgasm faded, she splayed out, wrecked, and her breath came in pants until she calmed. 

Asher put his hand, palm down, at her back, directly below her hands, and slid his hand soothingly over where he’d hit her. “You know I am not a man of effuse praise, so I shall spare you the indignity of my attempt.” His words were low, and Vesper could hear the growl beneath them. “But I ask one last thing.” 

“Asher, please, take what you need.” She felt him wrap his hand around her wrists, pulling her back. “Please, Sir, may I feel you come?” 

The Vex arm wrapped around her waist, metal hand resting solidly above her pubic bone. He lifted her up backward, and she felt the release of the cuffs snap free, and suddenly her arms fell to the sides, the ache in her shoulders rendering them more immobile than the cuffs themselves. She remained on her knees as he gently folded her arms in front of her, then cuffed her wrists together again. 

She felt him push gently against the small of her back, and she tipped forward to land on her elbows. Vesper closed her eyes, letting the cool air roll over sensitive flesh until she felt Asher stand up. Conscious of him moving behind her, she could hear him undress, then she felt his hand at her hip once more. He was hard behind her, erection nestled between them, and she unconsciously pressed herself backward so she could feel him. He huffed, a low, unassuming sound, and she felt his cock slide between her legs. “May I?” 

Against her legs, she could feel his thighs shaking, desperate to thrust forward. “Yes, Sir.” And she was already arching and trying to fit him inside her. “Please, I’m yours however you need.” His hand at her hip stilled her, and with a thrust, he was filling her. It pushed her forward, his cock hitting at a sweet spot that was already sensitive, and she moaned. 

“Please, Asher, more.” 

Rather than a play of words, this time his only answer was to pull out and thrust hard once more, driving her further forward. She could feel her knees sliding out from under her, giving up for the evening, and she ended up splayed forward, ass up, and her arms pushed out in front of her. 

Breathing heavily, Asher stopped for a moment and shifted to sit on the backs of her knees. In this position, his pace became brutal, and his hips snapped forward in sharp time to a rhythm only he could hear. 

When he bottomed out, Vesper whimpered, the sound seeming to perpetuate his frenzy. As he once again stopped, he let her clench around him before leaning over her and grasping her waist. His hand slid over her chest, pulling her against him, and she felt as though he was trying to bend her like a bow. To ease her own discomfort and to pull him closer, she raised her arms and rested her cuffed wrists at the nape of his neck. 

In this position, he could only thrust shallowly, but he held her solidly, left arm around her chest and the right arm against her throat. The pressure made her gasp, a fresh wave of arousal going through her, and she rolled her hips to find that sweet spot once more. Asher nipped at her neck, and his hand found her breast, teasing her.

At her gasp, his cock twitched inside her, his own release close. His thrusts sped up as he dug his nails into her skin.  “Vesper. I’m…” And then he growled in her ear, and thrust again, crying out as he came. 

She ran the tips of her fingers over the short strands at the nape of his neck until he finally stilled. Letting out a long exhale, he pressed his lips to her hair. “I’m yours. Ever yours.” 

The pleasure of those words sent heat through her, a small sob coming from her lips as he soothed her. Slowly, they untangled themselves from each other, and Asher helped her bring her arms down so that he could release the cuffs from each other and then free her wrists, rubbing them gently. His voice became soft and hoarse in her ear as he pulled her closer, gentle in ways only his sharp words could be. 

Finally, Asher brought her to his chest, running his hand over her back, letting her breathe in his ear. “Vesper, are you all right?” 

She nodded, slowly blinking, her lashes whispers against his neck. “Yes.”

“Do you need anything?” He rested his cheek against her hair, almost sounding afraid.

“No. Not right now.” She relaxed in his arms, letting her comfort sink into him. “Right now, I think I just want to lay down with you.” 

Tension bled out of him, as if she’d lanced a wound. 

In the quiet moment before they slept, they lay with each other on the bed and curled together underneath the thick duvet. Vesper’s breath was long and steady, and she looked into the void to find her comforting, familiar swirl of colors. She ran her palms over Asher’s arm as he pulled her in close. 

“Asher?” She asked to the dark once he'd extinguished the lights.

“Yes, my dear?” There was sleep in his voice, a rare thing she hardly ever heard now. 

“I am.” She rolled in his arms, turning to face him and run her nose over the shoulder that was becoming less and less his own. “Yours.” 

“Yes, I know.” She laughed, feeling the words deep in her bones. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of him as he cleared his throat. “That may sound as narcissism and ego, but it is a fact. Put simply, you are a gift I did not deserve.” His words were rough and caught in his mouth, but Vesper smiled, used to his casual nihilism.

She kissed him underneath his jaw. “Worth has nothing to do with it. Maybe I just like being groused at.” 

He huffed, and it was a round with a hint of laughter hiding in it. But he put his hand on her shoulders and massaged the muscles that had been stretched and pulled, soothing an ache she kept forgetting. 

After a while, she felt herself grow sleepy and quiet, her head feeling heavy as she drowned in him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I am to be completely honest, I have felt as though I have been neglecting poor Asher lately. I started this with the intention of testing out a few lines of dialogue, just to make sure I could remember the rhythm and cadence I find most pleasing for him. Here we are, 3,000 words later.


End file.
